xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Poison Ivy
Poison Ivies are collectables in Xenoblade Chronicles. They can be found on the Fallen Arm. Location Fallen Arm - the following locations have the highest spawn rate (14%) for Poison Ivy: * Jifum Beach - near the shoreline on the east side * east of the Hidden Machina Village; from the entrance facing northeast, head straight until the blue orb is visible * southwest of Inlet Beach; look for the passage that leads to a dead-end * upper area of Giant Mechon Debris; near the slope * west of Giant Mechon Debris; look for the higher ground on the left of the downward slope, which leads to the shore. There is a spawn point there. * mid-section of Digit 1 * upper area of base of Digit 4 * Digit 4; left angling platform * upper area of Digit 4; look for the center of the area * the base area between Digit 2 and Digit 3; look for the concave structure on the map. The spawn point is near the edge of the concave structure. * southwest of Digit 2 Plain; climb down to reach the lower platform. The spawn point is at the lower right corner of the platform. * upper area of base of Digit 3 * passage that leads to the Distant Fingertip A second set of spawn point locations (14%): * center of the Transformer Area * Power Pipe Ruins; in front of ice elemental ether gear * passage between Transformer Area and Ulna Passage; near the midpoint of the passage * high area of the room in 5th Pulse Zone; on the map, near the position of earth elemental ether gear * on the map, upper left corner of the room in 5th Pulse Zone * 5th Pulse Zone; adjacent to the earth elemental ether gear * look for the widened area from the narrow passage that leads to the Radiocarpea * interior of Digit 5; on the map, near the left side of the shoreline A third set of spawn locations (14%, night only): * west of the Wreckage Beach; near the shoreline * southwest of Inlet Beach; enter the pipe and then after exiting the pipe, look for the spawn point at the left side of the area * southwest of Inlet Beach; look for the passage that leads to a dead-end * south of Giant Mechon Debris; behind the semi-circle structure * southeast of Digit 1 Crevasse; on the shore * middle area of Digit 1; near the heart-to-heart location * interior of Digit 5; on the water near the shore * middle area of Digit 4; the sloping platform on the left * upper left area of the base of Digit 4; on the map, look for the extremely narrow passage that leads to a dead-end * east of Digit 2 Plain; look for the area at the right side of the semi-circle structure * the upper area of Digit 3 * the base area of Digit 3; at the center * the high platform on the left of Digit 2 Plain landmark; the area is only accessible by climbing onto high ground and jumping off various platforms to the desired location Trade Gifting Category:XC1 Nature Category:Fallen Arm Collection